The Story Of Banshun
by Deathshallcome -aka DSC
Summary: This is the story of my dragon booster oc, Banshun, he is the son of both Decepshun and Coershun, there is alot of action in this... so I am gonna rate it as T, please give me lots of reviews! Thanxs!
1. Prologue

The Story Of Banshun's Life

Prologue  
A mother dragon was grooming her male dragon pup... suddenly a beeper went off on her saddle... she knew her rider would be here soon... and find out that she had a pup. She got up... the pup looked at his mother as she ran off... several days passed... and he did not see his mother... he went and tried to follow her... but got lost. He walked around... and saw 2 dragons... he ran up to them... and saw they were had weird colors on them... 'Waiths... mommy told me to avoid them...' He thought... and the wraiths spot him... he ran and they chased. One of them slashed at the pup... slashing his hip... he howled in pain and saw an alley... and ran into it. He hid in the darkness... the wraiths searched but could not find him. They left the pup and went on to hunt another prey. He saw a garbage can on its side. He began searching through it... his draconium was black... he was starving and trying to find food... He found a half eaten Draconium yum bar and ate it. He began to walk away from the garbage. After taking few steps he whined in pain and puked the food out.. amongst the puke was his own blood. His vision became blurry. He whined very loudly and fell to his side.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one  
The pup is saved

A human was walking around. His name is Alex. He has been walking around for a few hrs now. He was searching for something... but he didn't know what he was searching for. He kept on walking then he heard a loud whine come from the alley. He ran into it and found a black draconium pup on his side. The pup was dying and had slash wounds on his hips that were infected. Alex picked him up and ran off to the hospital with him in his arms.

--

The pup felt like he was disappearing... "I... need... hel..." He weakly said.. his vision was blurry... he looked up and saw a human coming to him... he blacked out for a second... and then he felt movement with his body... 'Am... am I dead...?' He thought 'No... so... someone... is carrying... me...' He thought as he opened his eyes weakly to see a human face. His vision was blurry. 'd...d...daddy?' He slept into darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Banshun

The pup woke up. He noticed a needle like tube with blood flowing through it went connected between both him and the human and the human was giving him blood. He then slept back into the darkness. When he awoke again the tubes where gone and food was laid out for him. But the human did not move. He ate the food really fast because he was starving. He then jumped off the bed and fell with a thud he yelped when he hit the ground. A nurse came to him picked him up. He thrashed in the hands of the human nurse. He wanted to get to the human who helped him. She then placed him on the bed and said. "Its ok... he will be fine. You should not move... or your wounds will reopen." The nurse said as she left. The pup looked at his hip and saw bandages on them and stitches. He looked at the other human with worry. He then curled up and fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning he woke up and saw the human was gone. He began to whine and yelp in fear. Then the human who had saved him came through the door. He was alright. The pups eyes gleamed with happiness to see his savior still alive. Alex walked and sat beside him. "You... ok?" He asked The pup smiled and nodded his head. "Do you have any family?" Alex asked the pup looked away with tears in his eyes. Alex gently picked him up. His face met with the pups face. The pup licked Alex's face. Alex smiled. "Would you want to live with me?" He asked. The pups eye gleamed his whole face shined with happiness. He was nodding his head up and down like mad.

Alex laughed. He began to tickle the pup who began to giggle. Alex then stopped. "Now we need to name you... how about... Matthew?" The pup shook his head. "Ok... how about... Dave?" The pup just gave an awkward look. "hm... I got it! How about Banshun?" The pups face lit up and he nodded up and down. "Ok that's it! Your name will be Banshun!" Alex said. Banshun licked Alex's face and rubbed against his neck.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Coershun and Decepshun

Banshun was on top of Alex's lap. His purring was very loud. Soon 2 dragons came in one was a female black draconium dragon... the other was a male black draconium dragon. They closed the door quickly and made sure no one was watching. It was Decepshun and Coershun. "Ummm..." Coershun was beginning to say but noticed that the pup was staring right at him and Decepshun. "Can I see that pup?" Decepshun asked. Alex was cautious but Banshun was wanting to met them.

Alex picked up Banshun slowly and placed him on the ground very gently. Banshun toppled a bit back and forth. Alex helped him stand straight up. He walked over to Decepshun and Coershun. Decepshun looked at him closely. She then smiled. "He looks just like you..." She said to Coershun. "Yea... I see that.. his body is like your's." Coershun said. "Could this be our baby?" Decepshun asked "He has got to be... no other dragon can look like us... and have the same markings" Coershun said to Decepshun. Decepshun then lowered her head do to Banshun's he walked back a bit.

"Do you know who we are?" Decepshun asked Banshun shook his head. "We are your mother and father." Decepshun said. Banshun looked at them puzzled. Then suddenly his face lit up with happiness. "m...Mom? ..d...dad?" He said looking at both of them. They both nodded their heads. A tear dropped from Banshun's eye. "MOM! DAD!" He said as he hugged Decepshun and Coershun. He was crying now. "Can I live with you?" Banshun asked. Decepshun looked at Coershun. Coershun shook his head. "Why not?" Banshun asked. "Because of my rider..." Decepshun said but was interrupted by Alex.

"Moordryd Paynns dragon. You are Decepshun... and you..." He said looking at Coershun. "You are Moordryd's Paynns friends dragon.. you are Coershun... Cains dragon." They both nodded. "You both are his parents aren't you?" They nodded again.

A tear dropped from Alex's eye "WHY DID YOU ABANDON BANSHUN?!" Alex exclaimed Banshun was surprised by this out burst. "BANSHUN WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD TODAY IF IT WASN'T FOR ME!! AND YOU CALL YOUR SELFS PARENTS!!" Alex said tears were coming out of his eyes. Coershun had tears coming out of his eyes "WE HAD NO CHOICE KID! IF WE LET HIM LIVE WITH US, WORD AND MOORDRYD WOULD HAVE USED HIM FOR EVIL!! WE WANTED TO PROTECT HIM!!" Coershun screamed "Coershun..." Decepshun said "WE DID NOT WANT TO ABANDON HIM!! BUT WE HAD NO CHOICE!!" Coershun yelled. "Yes, you did." Alex said "And you still do." "What?" Coershun said. Alex looked him in the eye. "You got me. I shall take care of him for you 2." Alex said.

Coershun looked at Decepshun. She nodded. "Would you?" Coershun asked "I would be glad too." Alex said Banshun was startled a bit. Alex walked up to him he started to shake his legs. Alex gently picked him up and began to comfort him. Decepshun and Coershun noticed that Alex had a kindness unlike anything they have ever seen. His eyes showed a great gentleness and respect for life. Banshun stop and begun to purr his put his front paws on Alex's shoulder and was purring. Decepshun smiled "We will leave him in your care..." She said as she began to walk away. Alex stop them first. "A thing you should know." Alex said "What is it?" Coershun asked "My name is Alex... and I am the last half-breed alive." Alex said as the door closed. "The last what?"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Carzon

Before Alex used his manor in Sun City he had a cottage-like house in Old City. That was not ruins yet... Alex had taken Banshun down to his house. Banshun was excited to see his new home. "Its not much Banshun.. but its home." Alex said as he carried Banshun through the front door. First came the kitchen the size of the kitchen was a nice medium size. Alex carried Banshun into the rec room. The rec room was a bit empty, but it had pictures on the wall. The pictures were of Alex and another dragon. Alex carried Banshun up the stairs because he was told not to let Banshun walk for a bit for awhile. There was a hallway with 4 doors. The first door way led into an area with 4 doors. It was the washroom area. The second door was a closet. The third door was a spare bedroom. And the fourth door was the master bedroom. Banshun smiled. He was going to like his new home a lot.

A few hours later

Alex was cooking while Banshun laid on the sofa. "Dadda?" Banshun managed to say while he blushed... he had never called anyone that. Alex walked up to him and rubbed his hand against the side of his face. "You can call me that if you want to." Alex said as he walked back to the stove and kept on cooking. Banshun smiled "Dadda how long have you been livwing here?" Banshun asked "For about 3 years or so why Banshun?" Alex asked "I don't know just askwing." He answered

A few miles away on a hill top.

"So... he has a new dragon living with him... hehehehe and it is only a runt. Maybe I can scare the pup away and then kill him hehehehehahahahaha!" A sinister dark death class dragon said with an evil laugh

Another few hrs later

Banshun and Alex finished eating. Alex picked up Banshun and showed him the washrooms. He pointed out that this door was for girl dragons and the one beside it was for boy dragons. Banshun just smiled and licked Alex's face. Banshun trodded into the boy dragon washroom. Alex walked out of the washroom area. and waited for him. Banshun came out of the boy dragon washroom when he saw yellow eyes looking at him through the window. He walked up to the window and jumped out to see who it was. He landed on the ground without getting hurt. He walked alittle bit away from the house. He turned around and then noticed he was lost. He heard a roar that made him scared. He ran and ran and ran... until he couldn't run anymore. He looked back and began to cry. He was alone again... without anyone around. He curled up and cried himself to sleep.

Back at the house.

Alex entered the washroom area and noticed the window was opened and Banshun was not around, Alex began to panic. Alex ran down the stairs and ran outside. Banshun was no where to be seen. Then he knew who did this. 'Carzon!' He thought as he ran in the direction that Banshun's foot prints went.

Banshun woke up to movement. He looked around but could see no one. He then saw the yellow eyes he saw earlier. Then a black and purple dragon with spikes on its tail appeared. "So you are the pup that half-breed is taking care of. I am going to enjoy ripping you apart." The dragon said Banshun's eye dilated as he got up and began to back away. The dragon bounced at Banshun. Banshun managed to jump away his claw scratching the dragons left eye. The dragon yelped in pain and angerly look at Banshun. He then pinned Banshun to the ground. He then began to choke him. "H..elp!" Banshun managed to get out. "No one is going to help you runt. Savour the last moments of you're life." The dragon said but was soon thrown off of Banshun. Alex had tackled him and grabbed him by the tail and threw him into the wall. Banshun coughed as he finally could get air into his lungs. Alex stood in front of Banshun. "You will not hurt my son, Carzon!" 'My son' Banshun thought as a huge smile came across his face.

"You... you pathetic half-breed... you really think you can stop me?" Carzon said as he came out of the rubble. "Anytime and any day." Alex said the gear on Carzons back began to glow rainbow. He noticed and began to disappear into the darkness "Another time half-breed, be lucky runt that your father was here to stop me... I will destroy you one day runt ONE DAY HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Carzon said as he disappeared. Alex picked Banshun up who was shaking from fear. Alex began to cuddle Banshun. "Its ok Banshun I am here..." Alex said as Banshun began to cry. "Shhhhh.. Its ok... I am here... I will always be there for you." Alex said as he began to rock him back and forth. Banshun begun to stop crying. He sniffed as he fell asleep in Alex's arms.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Banshun Birthday Surprise

Banshun opened his eyes, he was no longer in the wastelands. He began to worry. He looked up and saw Alex. He was on Alex's chest. His hand was on his back and he was asleep. Banshun came closer to him. He curled up right under his neck. Alex opened one eye slowly and saw Banshun curling up under his neck. Banshun fell back asleep and Alex fell asleep as well.

The next day.

--  
Banshun woke up and noticed Alex was not there. He got up and began to panic. He ran down the stairs and saw Alex getting stabbed by a creature. "FATHER NO!!"

--

Banshun jolted his head up. He began to pant. He was sweating. Alex rubbed a cloth over his sweaty body. "You were having a nightmare Banshun." Alex said "What's a nightware?" Banshun asked "It not a good dream. Sometimes it stays in your mind and makes you afraid." Alex said "Hey dadda?" Banshun asked "Yes?" Alex answered "It my birthday today!" Banshun said with a huge grin. Alex smiled "It is isn't? How about I take you up to Sun City and get you some presents." Alex said Banshun face lit up "REALLY?!" He said excitedly "Yep! Lets get going." Alex said. Banshun jumped down immediately and ran to the door. "Come on dadda!" Banshun said Alex laughed "Ok ok!" He said as he hurried down the stairs.

At Sun City

Banshun skipped along he had a fake crown on that said 'Birthday Dragon' He had a sticker star on his forehead. He was extremely happy because this was the first time he ever had his birthday celebrated. "Dadda? Can we get some ice cweam?" He asked. "Of course go over and let the clerk know what you want." Alex said Banshun ran over to the clerk. Alex saw Coershun and Decepshun he walked up to them they were alone. "I wish that we could celebrate his birthday as well." Coershun said "You can." Alex said "We can?" Decepshun asked "Go down to old city and my house is close to the exit way up to down city. You can't miss it the door is unlocked go into there we shall all celebrate Banshuns birthday." Alex told them. Coershun and Decepshun nodded and left for Alex's house. "Dadda? what are you dowing?" Banshun asked he had just finished his ice cream. "Nothing." Alex said as he walked over to the clerk and payed for Banshuns ice cream.

"Hey Banshun I got a big surprise for you at my house." Alex said. Banshuns face lit up again "Reawy?" Banshun said with excitement in his voice. "Yep. Let go home so you can get your surprise." Alex said Banshun jumped up and down in excitement.

Alex and Banshun finally made it home. "Banshun just hold on for one minute." Alex said but he knew Banshun would stay out there the whole time playing with his new balloon. Alex entered the house and saw Decepshun and Coershun standing there. "Go up to the master bedroom. I have made a cake there for Banshun. When I give the signal come down. I know he is going to be ecstatic to see you both." Alex said, Decepshun and Coershun nodded their heads and walked up the stairs. "Ok Banshun you can come in!" Banshun trodded in. His face was lit up brighter then a lamp. "Now close you eyes." Alex said Banshun closed his eyes. Alex came up the stairs and got the cake he got both Coershun and Decepshun to get into the rec room. He then began to sing. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Alex sang Banshun opened his eyes and saw the draconium yum bar shaped cake. His face lit up even brighter then before "Happy birthday dear Banshun! Happy Birthday to you!" Alex finished singing. Banshun face was showing extreme excitement and happiness. "Now blow out the candles." Alex said Banshun blew out the candles. "Now for you're big surprise." Alex said. He slowly opened the door and Decepshun and Coershun came out of the rec room.  
Banshuns eyes almost look liked they were going to pop out of his head. "MOM!! DAD!!" He screamed he ran up to them and began to rub against them. Alex smiled Coershun had a tear run down his left eye. He had never felt happier to see his son so happy and healthy. Decepshun began to groom him. Banshun purred the whole time.

A few hrs later.

Banshun just finished a piece of his cake. "I have never seen him so happy before." Coershun said. "We should get going before Moordryd and Cain begin to get suspicious." Decepshun said, they both went to the door. Banshun ran up to them "Do you have to go?" Banshun asked "Yes..." Decepshun said. "You be a good boy for Alex." Coershun said as they left. Banshun watched them leave. He then jumped into Alex's arms. Banshun licked his face. "This was the best birthday I have ever had!"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Carzon attacks again

Banshun was walking proudly around the house with his crown on. He had a huge grin again. He pranced around the bed room "Look dadda I'm a king!" Banshun said "Yes you are!" Alex said picking him up and cuddling him. Alex began to tickle Banshun belly. He laughed and giggled. "I am going out for a few hrs Banshun. Don't do anything bad while I am gone ok?" Alex said "I won't daddy." Banshun said as Alex put him down on the ground. Alex got his coat on and went to the front door. "Banshun do not let anyone into the house ok?" Alex asked "Ok, daddy." Banshun said. Alex nodded and locked the door behind him and left.

½ an hr later.

Banshun is sitting on the sofa. When a thud was heard coming from the door. Banshun jumped down. He walked up to the door. Another thud came from it. Banshun jumped back and ran behind a chair. Soon the door flew out of its hinches. A dragon stood there... "I told you I would kill you runt!" Banshun yelped and ran as the dragon mag blasted the chair. The chair was caught on fire. "YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER RUNT!!" Carzon screamed.

Alex was walking down the street when he saw smoke... it was coming from his house!! Alex dropped the groceries and ran to the house. He came in and heard Banshun scream. He ran up the stairs. Banshun was in the corner Carzon closing in. Carzon mag streamed Banshun and threw him out of the window. "DADDY!!" Banshun screamed as he fell with a thud on the ground. "BANSHUN!!" Alex screamed he couldn't grab banshun in time. "I said I would kill the runt and now I hav... what?!" Carzon said as Alex's body began to pulse. 'M...my only son... dead... no, no, no, NO!!' Alex thought as he began screamed no. Alex suddenly had wings on his back, his body had erupted in green scales and his eyes were rainbow colored. Carzon was surprised by this enormous power. "You... you killed the only dragon I loved and cared about... you will pay greatly for you're CRIMES!!" Alex screamed as he lunged at Carzon. Carzon smiled and attacked. Alex suddenly disappeared. Carzon yelped as he crashed into the wall. Suddenly he felt that Alex had ahold of his tail and he swung Carzon around making him smash into the walls with loud thuds. Alex let go and Carzon smashed into the wall flying through it. "This isn't the end half-breed... the next one to lose their life will be you!" Carzon screamed as he disappeared.

Alex flew down to Banshun's lifeless body. Alex picked him up. Tears were coming out of his eyes. "NO!!"


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Banshuns Recovery

"NO!!" Alex was screaming he stop as he began to cry as he fell to his knees. "Banshun... my only son..." Alex said as he held Banshun close. Banshuns paw twitched and moved. Alex felt Banshun's paw move. "Banshun??" Alex asked with a sign of happiness in his voice "D... daddy?" Banshun managed to say. "You're alive!" Alex said as he hugged Banshun as tears came out of his eyes. "Of... course... I am alive daddy... why you crwying?" Banshun asked weakly. "Its nothin." Alex said as he got up and held Banshun close. "Daddy?" Banshun asked "Yes?" Alex answered "Where we going to liwe now?" Banshun asked. "I got the perfect place." Alex said

Alex carried Banshun up to Sun City. They reached a huge manor. "D... daddy? Is this our new home?" Banshun asked. "Yes it is." Alex answered "Daddy... I don't feel to good..." Banshun said. Alex nodded and left the manor and went to the hospital.

Alex paced back and forth. He was extremely worried. A nurse came out and saw Alex and walked up to him. "So... did you find out what was wrong?" Alex asked. "Yes... you're pup had a few fractured bones. One was pressing against his stomach. You are lucky you brought him in, Otherwise he would have died." The nurse said "What room is he in?" Alex asked "Room 11a on the third floor." The nurse replied "Thank you." Alex said "You're welcome." The nurse said as she left to do other stuff. Alex walked up to room 11a. He could hear that Banshun was giving the doctors a hard time. When Alex walked through the door Banshun's face lit up. "DADDY!" Banshun screamed. Alex came up to him and began to pet him. He began to purr immediately. "That's the happiest time I have seen this dragon. Are you his guardian?" One doctor asked "Yes I am." Alex replied.

"Well can you get him to be calm so we can give him an injection? He keeps on squirming and won't hold still." The doctor said. "I will try." Alex said as he sat beside him. "Banshun?" Alex said "Yes daddy?" Banshun asked as he purred "You are going to have to let them give you the needle... even if it means the needle has to go into your butt." Alex said Banshun stopped purring looked nervous. "Will you be with me when they give me the neelwe?" Banshun asked "Yes and if it hurts..." Alex said as he grabbed ahold of Banshuns paw. "You can squeeze my hand." Alex said

The doctors cleaned a spot on the base of Banshuns tail. Banshun giggled because it tickled. Then they thursted the needle in. Banshun squeezed Alex's hand in pain. He whined. They were done as soon as they started. "It didn't hurt daddy!" Banshun exclaimed with a huge grin on his face. "See was that to hard?" Alex asked "No daddy!" Banshun said as he purred again.

A few weeks later

Banshuns recovery was quicker then the doctors had expected. Now it was time for Banshun to leave the hospital. Alex had to get prescriptions and medicine for Banshun. Alex bought them at Dragon Pharmacy. He was told not to let Banshun walk for a whole month. So that Banshuns fractured ribs could fully heal and he was told that to bring Banshun back if Banshun begins to puke blood. Alex took him to the manor again. "This house is huge daddy." Banshun said with nervousness in his voice "Well its not going to bite you." Alex said.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
The Manor

Banshun kept on looking at Alex and then the manor. The manor was gigantic. Alex carried him to the front door. Alex held Banshun with one hand and got a set of keys. He used the dragon shaped key to unlock the door. He then held Banshun with both hands and opened the door. Alex and Banshun entered the house.

The manor was bigger on the inside then it was on the outside. There was a long stretching hall with several doors on the sides. The first door on the right led to a huge inside playground. The first door on the left was the den/rec room. The second door on the right led to the washroom area. Which was bigger then the houses washroom area. The second door on the left led to a huge inside pool complete with a water slide. The third door on the right led to a huge kitchen. The third door on the left was a closet. And at the end was the master bedroom. Alex first carried Banshun to the master bedroom. Banshun was itching to explore his new home but he knew he could not get up and walk around. Alex carefully placed Banshun on the kings size bed which jiggled like a water bed. "Daddy?" Banshun asked "Yes?" Alex answered "Why is this bed wiggling like a watwer bed?" Banshun asked and Alex chuckled "Because it is a water bed." Alex answered Banshun smiled. "I shall be back in a few seconds." Alex said as he exited the room. Banshun looked around. There was another bed set right beside Alex's bed. Banshun wanted to see it badly. But he would not move because it hurt to move around. Alex came back in the bedroom carrying something. He placed it down and went over and picked Banshun up and carried him over to the second bed. "Banshun this is your bed." Alex said Banshun eyes widen with excitement. He looked at the front of the bed. Gold letters spelled out BANSHUN on it.

Alex placed Banshun on his bed it was jiggling just like the other bed. "It's a watwer bed too!" Banshun said excitedly. "Yes and you're going to have to sleep on it until you're ribs recover." Alex said Banshun had a sad looking in his eyes. "I am sorry Banshun but that's what the doctor said." Alex said. "So Banshun... what do you want for supper today?" Alex asked. "Nothwing daddy... I am not hungwy." Banshun answered. "Ok... I shall make you something later..." Alex said but then he noticed Banshun was beginning to look around. It was like he was trying to see if anything was going to jump at him and attack him. Alex sat beside Banshun. "Daddy... I don't underwtand... why did that dragon twy to kill me... I never did anywing to him..." Banshun said as a tear dribbled down his face. Alex wiped the tear off and began to pet and comfort him.

"That dragon hates me... and I promise you this Banshun... I will protect you... even at the cost of my life." Alex told him... and when Alex made promises... he kept them.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Word Paynn attacks

It has been 1 yr since Carzon's last attack. Banshun body has matured to a teenager state, he has stopped taking the medince and his fractured ribs was fully healed. While his mind was still of a pup. Banshun would sleep on Alex's bed but not on him but beside him.

Word was keeping an eye on this black draconium dragon... he had a hunch that this dragon was extremely powerful. He had his wraiths watch Banshun all the time... and when he was finally alone from his human... he would kidnap him.

Banshun and Alex had gone grocery shopping together. Alex bought the necessary food for them and bought some extras for Banshun. "Daddy?" Banshun asked "Yes?" Alex answered "Could we get this?" Banshun said pointed at a box of draconium yum bars. Alex smiled and put them within the groceries. Banshun had a huge grin across his face. Alex went to the store clerk and payed for the groceries.

They reached the manor and Alex put away all the groceries. "Daddy?" Banshun called out. "Yes?" Alex answered. "I am going to the park I shall be back in a ½ an hr." Banshun said "Ok be careful out there... oh yea I forgot something." Alex said as he walked up to Banshun and put a collar like thing around Banshun's neck. It had a golden pendent. "What's this?" Banshun asked. "Its is a collar. So that when someone sees you they know you live with me. And that you won't go to the dragon pound." Alex said Banshun smiled and went out the door. "Thanxs Dad!" Banshun said as he ran out.

Banshun was walking around the park... and did not notice that wraiths were watching him. "Attack now." Words Paynn's voice said through the gear to the dragons. Banshun was walking away when he was suddenly pinned down on the ground. He squirmed and began to escape when something smashed him across the head... and he blacked out.

Alex was waiting. Banshun was late. Alex looked around. He went to the park and did not see him. He was beginning to walk away when he noticed Black draconium blood on the ground. He knelt down and looked at it closely... he noticed that... it was Banshuns. He followed the wraith tracks to word Citadel.

Banshun woke up with wires attached to his chest back and legs. He tried to move but he felt like he had run for about 9 hrs. He was completely sore. Word came in and saw that Banshun was awake. Decepshun, Coershun, Moordryd and Cain were right behind him. Banshun saw his parents and whined out to them for help. Word noticed that Banshun knew Decepshun and Coershun some how. "Are you 2 sure Decepshun did not breed with Coershun?" Word asked "I am positive Cain. This dragon might look like them but he is not their son." Moordryd said but Cain was day dreaming at that time. Moordryd nudged Cain and he snapped out of it and said "We are positive." Cain said "Fine... let me be with this dragon... alone." Word said as Cain and Moordryd left with Decepshun and Coershun. Coershun had stopped a tear ran down the side of his face. He ran off. Word got some sort of gear and it forced Banshuns mouth opened and it left it opened. He whined and whimpered. Word grabbed some sort of thing and took some saliva from Banshuns mouth and processed it against Decepshun and Coershun's DNA. He looked up and saw it was a match. Word then knew that Banshun was the son of Decepshun and Coershun. He then radioed Moordryd and Cain.

"What do you want now father?" Moordryd said with annoyance in his voice. "Decepshun and Coershun are the parents of this pup. Their DNA matches his." Word said showing Moordryd and Cain the dna data profile. "Then where has he been for these 4 yrs now?" Cain asked Banshun whined, he still had that gear in his mouth. A tear ran down the side of his face. "Decepshun and Coershun might have secretly mated and went and hid the egg. She might have feared that we would use him for evil... foolish dragon. And now that we have him we can now start experimenting on his powers." Word said with an evil grin. Banshun couldn't move he whined and whimpered. He wanted Alex to be here... he wanted Alex to come and save him... what if Alex forgot about him? Banshuns thoughts were now clouded with hatred against humans. Banshun felt a needle inject into his neck and he blacked out.

Alex was now at the Citadel. He snuck in and got to where Banshun was being held. Word had just left the place. Alex erected a barrier at the door. Making sure no one would be able to enter. Alex came up to Banshun... Alex felt his heart become heavy with sorrow for Banshun. He gently took out the cords that were attached to Banshun... Alex noticed swelling on Banshuns neck... oh no... Banshun was injected with sleeping drug mixed with wraith blood. He knew that he would have to purify Banshun before he woke up otherwise Banshun would be a wraith. Alex began to chant an unknown language when suddenly a gear trapped him against the wall. Banshuns eye shot opened. He eyes were now the color of a wraith.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Alex's Determination

Alex saw that Banshun was transformed into a wraith. Both Decepshun and Coershun began to cry. Word laughed "Now he will be a great ally to destroy the dragon booster!" Alex broke through the gear. "How can a human do such strength?" One of the dragon eyes said, Alex wings appeared. When the dragon eyes saw his wings then turned and all ran frightened of a human with wings. Word just laughed and snapped his fingers. Abandonn appeared and began to crush Banshun. Banshun cried out in pain. Alex stopped. "Another step and your dragon is dead." Word said. A crack sound came from Banshun... his leg was just broken. Banshun screamed in pain. Alex stopped moving. Coershun and Decepshun looked at each other and nodded. Coershun tackled Abandonn. Abandonn was taken by surprise and was pushed off of Banshun. Decepshun cornered Word and was snarling at him. Alex ran over to Banshun. Banshun was still a wraith. When Alex picked him up he bit down on Alex's arm. Alex didn't care. He held Banshun close. Banshun was confused by this love and kindness.

Banshun mind began to flow with memories of Alex and him. Banshun let go and began to hold his head he cried out in pain. Alex held him closer. "Fight it... fight it my son." Alex said Banshun eyes opened tears coming out of them. His eyes changed back to normal. His skin color returned to normal. He smiled and hugged Alex but cried out in pain because of his leg. Alex turned to Word. Coershun was thrown across the room by Abandonn. Alex put down Banshun very gently. "Its time you both learned your place." Alex said his wings came out Abandon magged Word and they both transformed into Drakkus. Alex stood there his body pulsing. "You really think you can beat me kid?" Drakkus asked "Any time... any where." Alex replied. Alex soon disappeared. "Hiding I see." Drakkus said "No quite." Alex said as he was right behind Drakkus. "I move through time and space. you have no way of catching me." Alex said as he disappeared again. Drakkus turned around and saw no one. "You are the fool Word" Alex's voice echoed through the citadel. "Show your self coward." Word said "Coward am I? The only coward is you. Attacking helpless pups and turning them evil. That is a coward. Can't dirty your own hands got to make others do that. The coward is you." Alex replied as he chuckled. His laugh echoed through out Citadel. Soon mag blasts came from no where and struck Abandonn and Word. Alex landed in front of Banshun. "Give up and your lives will be spared." Alex said


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Carzons revenge

Word just laughed "You really think you could kill me?" Word said. "Yes. It would only take me a second to sever your head from your neck." Alex said. Alex could tell word was getting nervous. He could sense that word was sweating and was getting worried. Alex looked and saw the yellow eyes again. Carzon emerged from the darkness. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I see you lived runt." Carzon said Abandonn immediately went to attack Carzon. All carzon did was blink and Abandonn was thrown across the room both him and Word were knocked out. "Runt?!" Coershun said getting up and growling. "You must be that runts parents... I can see that he looks just like you 2." Carzon said. Decepshun charged at Carzon. Carzon swung his tail and it made Decepshun smash into the wall. She landed on the ground with a loud thud. She did not move. Coershun roared and charged at Carzon. Carzon pinned Coershun to the ground. "Maybe I should kill you first. Since you look so much like that runt!" Carzon said. Soon a mag blast came from behind. The dragon booster stood there. Carzon smashed Coershun in the head knocking him out.

Carzon got up and saw the dragon booster and Beau. "HAHAHAHA Soon the famous dragon of legend has finally decided to appear. I am gonna enjoy ripping you insides out!" Carzon said as he lunged at Beau. Artha grabbed his jakk stick and got ready to fight. Carzon disappeared and Artha was thrown off of Beau. Carzon pinned Beau to the ground. "hehehehe. Savour you moments of life dragon of legend." Carzon whispered into Beaus ear as he raised his paw to jab Beau in the stomach a beam threw Carzon off of Beau. Beau slowly got up his whole body clawed right up by Carzon. Alex stood infront of Beau. "Anyone that is going to die is you" Alex said in dragon language. Beau was shocked to hear a human speak his language. Artha was more shocked then Beau.

Alex stood there his wings were flapping as he began to float in the air. Carzon laughed "A challenge is it? Lets see who can survive!" Carzon said as he lunged at Alex.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
The Epic Battle

Carzon lunged at Alex. Alex sled under Carzon and smashed him in the belly with hit foot. Carzon fell down his left paw holding his stomach. "YOU!!" He screamed as he charged at Banshun to kill him. Alex grabbed Carzon by the tail and began to swung him around. Alex let go and Carzon smashed into the wall. Beau was shocked to see a human... or whatever he was having so much strength.

Carzon got up. "Not bad half-breed." Carzon said 'Half-breed?' Beau thought "But it is going to take more then strength to beat me." Carzon said as he roared and disappeared. Beau was suddenly thrown into the wall and was knocked out. Suddenly Banshun screamed as he was pinned. "D..addy!" He got out as he was being choked. Alex smashed the invisible Carzon in the gut. Carzon appeared holding his stomach again... groaning. "I... shall fight... you... another time... half-breed..." Carzon said as he ran away

Alex goes over to Beau and heals his wounds. Alex then walked over and healed both Decepshun and Coershuns wounds. Alex shook Coershun and Decepshun they both woke up. Alex went over and began to heal Banshun... he could only heal the scratches and the wounds... he couldn't heal the broken bones. Alex slowly picked Banshun up he cried in pain. Alex held him close. Beau came up to Alex. Artha was already knocked out but was not hurt. "Why... did that dragon call you a half-breed?" Beau asked "Its because he is part dragon." Coershun said. "He has been taking care of our son. Only a half-breed could understand us and talk to us in our own language." Decepshun said. "How... did you become a half-breed?" Beau asked. Alex just sighed. "It time you learned all about me Beau." Alex said. Beau was shocked. "How did you know my name?" Beau asked. "Because you look just like the Original Dragon of legend but different colored" Alex said.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
Alex's mysterious past revealed

Alex stood there. "Me and the original dragon of legend ... we were the best of friends before the war began..."

Flashback

4000 years ago I awoke in a cave... I was alone. I had no family... I had to fight to survive.. As the years gone by I learned many a thing about human and dragons... and realized that I was the child of a dragon and human. When I finally realized this I understood everything... my birth family was killed by a demon 999 yrs passed as I lived in solitude. But then.. the original dragon of legend stumbled upon my home. He was not afraid of me... We became friends instantly. He showed me a lot of things... that I never heard about or learned. He showed me that even as a human I had emotions which I never experienced before.. Sadness... Happiness... Jealously... I never experienced those before until me and Beaucephalis met. We were like brothers to each other we would do anything to protect one another. Then the war began... I was the only half-breed in the war... and I fought beside Beaucephalis. Beaucephalis and I fought with the original dragon booster. But the last battle... was the last one for Beaucephalis. Kraton... a demon leading all of hell against us killed Beaucephalis. I couldn't save him! He died in my arms! The only thing I regret was that I could do nothing for my brother... and wishing I could trade places with him... I went into solitude again... 3000 yrs passed...

Back to present

"That's is why I know you Beau. The original dragon of legend was pure gold colored with only a black streak across his neck." Alex said. Beau was at loss for words. Coershun and Decepshun came up to Alex. "So Dadda?" Banshun asked "Yes?" Alex answered "Are you older then me?" Banshun asked "Yes way older then you." Alex said as he began to tickle Banshun he giggled. Alex began to walk away. "I shall see you around Beau." Alex said as he flew off.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
The Divorce Of Decepshun and Coershun

Its has been 9 months since Word and Carzon attacked. Banshun recovered from his broken leg in 4 months. He then had to go into therapy so he could make his leg move normally again that took 5 months. And now Alex was planning on getting Banshun to learn how to swim, since Decepshun and Coershun couldn't be around to help their son learn how to swim, Alex had to teach him.

Alex had entered the water and was in the shallow end. Banshun dipped on paw in and brought it back really fast, he shivered. "Its cold daddy." Banshun said as he shivered. Alex had his hands and picked Banshun up. Banshun jumped on Alex's head and tried to avoid the water. "Banshun." Alex said "Y...yes daddy?" Banshun said as he tried to stay on Alex's head but fell of into the water. Alex helped him straigten his body up so his belly was pointing to the ground. Banshun whined "It... s.ooo... co...cold!" Banshun said as his teeth chattered. Alex was beside him as Banshun dog paddled all the way to the deep end. 'This is where its gonna get tricky...' Alex thought as Banshun reached Alex's position. "Now you are going to learn how to swim underwater." Alex said. Banshuns eye dylated. "Ummm... daddy... can...can't ...w...we. ...d...do... th...that... t...to...tomorrow?" Banshun asked his teeth chattering. Alex looked at Banshun and sighed "Alright." Alex said.

Banshun smiled as he swam to the edge and jumped up. He shook his body and all the water that was in his scales and on him flew off. Alex got up and dried himself off. "Lets get some take out today." Alex said Banshun jumped up and down with excitement. Alex ordered Dragiza and got Banshun the pupmeal. Banshun ate his dinner with his a huge grin on his face. After finishing his meal he chased the ball toy that came with the meal. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door which made Banshun jump 2 feet in the air and face planted. He yelped and whined as he shook his head. Alex walked to the door and opened it... to find a drenched Decepshun. "Whats wrong?" He asked as Decepshun came in... looking like she could burst out and cry. "I... need to talk... to you alone... please..." She said with a almost sorrowful feel in her voice. Alex and Decepshun walked up stairs and entered the library alone and locked the door behind him. "Somethings not right decepshun... what happened..." He asked "Well... I have been noticing strange smells coming off of coershun lately..." She said... Yeah... what kind of smells?" Alex asked "Other female hormones smells... mostly coming from his belly and down. Since he sleeps beside me I can smell it coming off of him... like hes covered in it..." She said... tears began coming out of her eyes... "I... I followed him one time... and found him having sex with another female!" She said crying... her head on Alexs shoulder.. Alex lightly patted the side of her face. "Once I saw that... I left and waited for him... I asked him... and he said 'Your useless now... you won't mate anymore... so I am finding others to keep me entertained'. When he said that, I slapped him across the face hissed and ran off... I came to you first... I don't want Banshun being with that... that... that dragoness humper!" She exclaimed angerly.. Alex kept on patting her on the head and comforting her. "I promise you... he won't ever see that hoe again." He said to Decepshun who giggled. "Thank you... I knew I could relay on you to understand... I... am gonna disappear for awhile... I'll return for Banshuns birthdays and christmas... but I won't ever go near the compound until Coershun learns not the sleep around with other females or until I got a male who can protect me from that ass... could you take my saddle...?" She asked... Alex nodded as he unequiped the saddle she had and turned it off so moordryd couldn't find her and also gave Decepshun the tracking device which she stomped on and destoried. "Thank you so much Alex... I'll be back when Banshuns birthday comes..." She said as she left.

A few hours later

A knock came from the door again... Banshun looked out the window and jumped for joy. "Its daddy!" He exclaimed... Alex stopped Banshun... who looked confused. "Theres something you need to know Banshun... your dragon daddy...hurt your dragon mommy." He said to Banshun... "No... it can't be true.." Banshun said. "Its true... remember a few hours ago when your mommy came here." He asked. "Yeah... she looked sad and hurt..." Banshun replied. "That was because of daddy... have you smelled any wierd smells the last time you saw your dragon daddy?" He asked. "Yes... but I couldn't place what it was... it was a sweet smell... but also very... gross too..." He said and Alex nodded. "Let me deal with your mean dragon daddy ok?" Alex asked as there was another knocked and a grumble. Alex slowly opened the door and closed it behind. Banshun stood there and heard alot of yelling. He placed his ear against the door. "YOU HURT DECEPSHUN YOU PIG!! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY MUG HERE AGAIN OR I AM GONNA CALL THE DRAGON SECRUITY AND HAVE THEM HALL YOUR ASS UP TO THE PRISION CELLS FOR TRESSPASING ON PRIVATE PROPERTY YOU GOT THAT YOU SLUT!?" Alexs voice screamed as a mag burst was heard and the sound of a trash can being smashed was heard. Banshun quickly backed away from the door as it opened and Alex came in and slammed the door which made Banshun yelp and jump a few feet, he hid behind the chair shaking in fear. Alex came up to Banshun and gently picked him up and cuddled him. Banshun immedately began purring and cuddled. Night came and Banshun yawned. "Its time for the pup to go to bed..." Alex said as he carried Banshun to the bedroom and placed Banshun on his bed which was right beside Alexs bed. Alex entered the bathroom and came out fully changed and ready for bed. He wears baggy pants and a comfy shirt to go to sleep in. "Night my son." Alex said "Night daddy!" Banshun yawned and fell asleep. Sleep took Alex as well.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Banshun meets Boonoo

As Banshun ran around the playroom he was bored... he wanted a play mate... but no dragons seemed to be around... he was very lonely... he went out and searched around Sun City. He then came across a few wraiths attacking a white draconium dragon. He was angry by their agressiveness towards this dragon. He saw a can and a bunch of garbage... he grinned evilly as he had a plan. He yelped at the wraiths which got their attention... they went after him. Using himself as bait he got the wraiths to crash into the garbage... Banshun immedately got the pup... and noticed the pup was female! He immedately helped the pup up... she was hurt pretty bad from the wraiths. "Hey? Its ok now... they are gone..." He said as he tried to get her to speak. "its ok... don't worry.." He said... "M...m...mommy?" The girl dragon said... it was obvious she was not fully concesious. "Hey! Wake up!" Banshun said using his tail to lightly tap her on the head to help her regain sanity. The pup looked around... "Where... am I?" She asked. "Mommy!? Daddy?!" She cried out... then she remembered something horrible... tears began coming out of her eyes as she cried. Banshun immedately began comforting her. "Whats wong?" He asked, she looked at Banshun... "Did... you save me from those waiths?" She asked. "Yes I did... my name is Banshun... whats yours?" He asked her. "Boonoo." She said... "My name is Boonoo... its nice to meet you Banshun... where are we right now?" She asked him. "We are in Sun City... sorry if I am being rude... but what happened to your mommy and daddy?" He asked... a tear came out of her eye... "They... they were killed by humans... my whole family was killed!" She began crying again... Banshun placed his head gently on hers and comforted her. She cried for 10 minutes... before falling asleep. Banshun laided there beside her... and wouldn't move.

Alex is searching around for Banshun... he has been gone for a long time now... and Alex is worrying about him. He began calling for Banshun. "BANSHUN?! BANSHUN??" He called out. "Over here!" A faint voice responded. Alex ran toward the voices location and found Banshun and white draconium female dragon pup. "Oh there you are... whos the pup?" He asked. "I... I don't know... all I know is that her name is Boonoo... and her family was slaughtered by humans..." he said... Boonoos eyes slowly opened up and she saw Alex... she yelped and dashed off. "Boonoo!!" Banshun exclaimed and followed her... he suddenly cried out. Alex ran over and saw Boonoo on the ground pinned by trapping gear while Banshun was thrown into the wall and is greatly injuried. "Finally... I have found you white dragon of legend..." A snake like voice hissed... it was Word Paynn. "Now... it is time to end your legacy..." He hissed as he began charging up a mag grenade... "I hope you enjoy the dar... ARGH!!" He cried out as Alex mag blasted him back... he stood infront of Boonoo. "Come on... don't you have any hobbies??" He mocked Word.

Word scowled. "I'd say the same for you half-breed." He answered. "Well I do have a hobbies. Raising my family... protecting them... and protecting the innocent." Alex said. Word is getting annoyed. "Well protect this!!" He exclaimed and threw the grenade at Boonoo! Alex used his jak stick to throw it back at Word. "NNNOOO!!" Word exclaimed as the grenade exploded on him and Abandonn. It sent them flying. Banshun slowly got up... he limped over to Boonoo... who was hurt badly.. "Boonoo..." He weakly said... as he entered the darkness.

Inside of Banshuns mind.

"Am.. I dead? ...no... just... unconisious... Boonoo... I... I hope... shes alright... whats... this warm feeling... in my heart... is it... love? ..." "BANSHUN!!" "Someone... is calling me... it... sounds like Boonoo..." "BANSHUN!! WAKE UP!! PLEASE WAKE UP!!" "..."

Banshun slowly opened his eyes and Boonoo stood there.. smiling. "Your ok!" She exclaimed. "Yes... I am... how are you?" He asked. "A little bruises here and there... but I am fine... its you.. I am worried about... doctor said you had sustwained alot of owies... but you would wive..." She said smiling and licking the side of his face. Banshuns black face became crimson red. "Thank you for trying to save me... and your human..." She said... but she stopped... "Are all humans bad?" She asked. "No... not all... some are... but there are others.. like my step-dad... who are kind and couragous... and they care about all live... and wish to live in peace... and would fight to make peace come true... but they would only fight the bad humans.. and bad dragons..." He explained as best as he could. She smiled. "Its ok Banny..." She said. "Banny?" He asked. "Its my nickname for you... I always do this when I meet another dwagon whos kind like you." She said smiling. Banshun blushed up again. "Boonoo?" He asked. "Yes Banny?" She answered... "... Never mind..." He said. "What? What were you gonna say banny?" She asked... He blushed up again... "...I... I think... I..." He said as he blushed. She smiled "Yes continue.." She said. "I... I might... be... in..." He said blushing. She smiled and nuzzled his face. "Its ok Banny... I sorta feel the same way..." She said smiling. He blushed up. "Boonoo? Would you be my girldragon?" He asked... Boonoo blushed up... She sat there thinking. "Let me think of it overnight ok?" She asked. "Ok." He said smiling.

The Next Morning.

Boonoo opened her eyes and looked at Banshun... she smiled... she has finally made up her mind. Banshun slowly opened his eyes and looked at Boonoo. Boonoo got off her bed and jumped onto his... and laided down beside him and nuzzled his face. "The answer to your question before Banny..." She said blushing up.. Banshun blushed up too. "..hmm?." He asked.. Boonoo smiled and began grooming his neck. "Yes.. I will be your girldragon." She said smiling as she groomed him. He blushed up and smiled. He stopped her from grooming him... he then kissed her on the lips. They both blushed up... Banshun broke the kiss and smiled nuzzling her.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Banshun falls in love

Word scowled. "I'd say the same for you half-breed." He answered. "Well I do have a hobbies. Raising my family... protecting them.... and protecting the innocent." Alex said. Word is getting annoyed. "Well protect this!!!" He exclaimed and threw the grenade at Boonoo! Alex used his jak stick to throw it back at Word. "NNNOOO!!!!!!" Word exclaimed as the grenade exploded on him and Abandonn. It sent them flying. Banshun slowly got up...... he limped over to Boonoo... who was hurt badly.. "Boonoo...." He weakly said... as he entered the darkness.

Inside of Banshuns mind.

"Am.. I dead? ....no... just... unconisious...... Boonoo..... I... I hope... shes alright.... whats... this warm feeling.... in my heart.... is it... love? ........................" "BANSHUN!!!" "Someone.... is calling me... it... sounds like Boonoo...." "BANSHUN!!!! WAKE UP!!! PLEASE WAKE UP!!!!!" "..........."

Banshun slowly opened his eyes and Boonoo stood there.. smiling. "Your ok!" She exclaimed. "Yes... I am.... how are you?" He asked. "A little bruises here and there... but I am fine... its you.. I am worried about... doctor said you had sustwained alot of owies..... but you would wive...." She said smiling and licking the side of his face. Banshuns black face became crimson red. "Thank you for trying to save me..... and your human..." She said... but she stopped.... "Are all humans bad?" She asked. "No... not all.... some are.... but there are others.. like my step-dad.... who are kind and couragous... and they care about all live.... and wish to live in peace.... and would fight to make peace come true..... but they would only fight the bad humans.. and bad dragons..." He explained as best as he could. She smiled. "Its ok Banny...." She said. "Banny?" He asked. "Its my nickname for you..... I always do this when I meet another dwagon whos kind like you." She said smiling. Banshun blushed up again. "Boonoo?" He asked. "Yes Banny?" She answered.... "..... Never mind...." He said. "What? What were you gonna say banny?" She asked.... He blushed up again... "....I... I think... I..." He said as he blushed. She smiled "Yes continue.." She said. "I.... I might.... be.... in..." He said blushing. She smiled and nuzzled his face. "Its ok Banny... I sorta feel the same way....." She said smiling. He blushed up. "Boonoo? Would you be my girldragon?" He asked... Boonoo blushed up...... She sat there thinking. "Let me think of it overnight ok?" She asked. "Ok." He said smiling.

The Next Morning.

Boonoo opened her eyes and looked at Banshun... she smiled... she has finally made up her mind. Banshun slowly opened his eyes and looked at Boonoo. Boonoo got off her bed and jumped onto his... and laided down beside him and nuzzled his face. "The answer to your question before Banny....." She said blushing up.. Banshun blushed up too. "..hmm?." He asked.. Boonoo smiled and began grooming his neck. "Yes.. I will be your girldragon." She said smiling as she groomed him. He blushed up and smiled. He stopped her from grooming him... he then kissed her on the lips. They both blushed up... Banshun broke the kiss and smiled nuzzling her.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Banshuns First Date

Sorry about the short chapter... my brain isn't running properly today

It was the next morning... Banshun woke up and saw Boonoo laying beside him... he slowly got up and walked over to Alex. "dad? I was wondering... wheres a good place to take someone on a... date?" He asked Alex. He smiled. "Well... its best near sunset... on the tallest building in dragon city... it gives an amazing view of the sunset... why do you want to know Banshun?" He asked Banshun... who blushed. "Well... I want to take Boonoo... on a date..." He squeeked... blushing right up, Alex chuckled. "Ok... then do take her on a date tonight.." He said rubbing the side of Banshuns face... Banshun began purring... "Thanks dad." He said to Alex... as he walked back to Boonoo... he jumped onto the bed and laided down beside her again. Boonoo yawned and opened her eyes. "Hey Banny... how are you this worning?" She asked him. Banshun smiled. "Great and you my lovely mate?" He asked "Tired... and sleepy... but I'll get over it." She said smiling at him... she kissed him on the lips quickly... then pulling away while blushing up. He nuzzled her.. "Boonoo? I got the perfect place for our first date... its on the tallest building in dragon city... lets go before sunset...I want to show you something..." He said smiling... Boonoo giggled and nodded. "ok Banny. I will go with you."

9 hrs later.

Banshun and Boonoo were at the base of the tallest building in dragon city. "Lets climb up it!" Boonoo said and Banshun nodded... focusing his draconium to his feet... he began climbing up the side of the wall... with Boonoo right behind him... once they reached the top of the building... Boonoo sat down beside Banshun and looked at him. "What did you want to show me?" She asked him. Banshun pointed to the sun. "Watch." He said... the sun slowly came down... Boonoos eyes widened at she saw the amazing view of the sun set. She smiled biggly and kissed him.. "Thank you Banny... I am the luckwst... dragon alive to have a mate like you." She said smiling at him... Banshun blushed up and began kissing her.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Carzons Revenge

(Again! Does this dragon ever give up? :P )

"Damn that pup... damn that half-breed! I..." He says and he looks up and sees Banshun... with Boonoo! "What do we have here? That pup has a female pup with him? And they are kissing?! Hmmmm... hehehe... seems that the pup now has a weakness... his mate... hahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Carzon laughed as he disappeared

Banshun slowly got up... "Lets go back to the mansion." He said to Boonoo.. who smiled and nuzzled Banshun. "Ok Banny.. lets go." She said.. Banshun smiled and they both left the place. "Race you there!" She exclaimed laughing as she ran off... with Banshun on her tail. Banshun almost smacked into a green dragon. "Hey! Watch where you are going!" The dragons rider said... the rider is female. Banshun just ran off. 'Hold the phone... that looked like Decepshun... only younger...and... he looked like coershun... am I see things?' The dragon thought as he saw Banshun disappear

Banshun kept on running and running... hoping he would catch up to Boonoo... he skidded to stop. He almosted smacked into another dragon... this time the dragon was light and dark green. "Whoa! Watch where you are going pup!" The dragon exclaimed as Banshun dashed off... As he came around the corner... a horrible sight met his eyes... he saw Boonoo... down on the ground... with Carzon holding her down... "LET HER GO!!" He roared and charged at Carzon... who laughed and used his tail to swipe and send Banshun back... Banshun growled and hissed at Carzon... "Make one move... and your love will die here! Now sit boy! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" He laughed as Banshun whined and obeyed and sat down. "You see... with a little negotation... things can go well." He said laughing. Soon a gold mag blast smashed into Carzon, who roared in pain and was thrown off of Boonoo. Banshun immedately jumped up and ran up to Boonoo. He checked her for injuries and found only one on her neck. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Banshun roared. "She resisted, so I had to imply some moves that could almost break her neck." Carzon hissed. Beau suddenly jumped down and was infront of Banshun and Boonoo. "Son Of Decepshun, take this pup away from here and go to the half-breed." Beau said to Banshun. "You know momma?!" Banshun exclaimed. "Yes..." He said looking into Banshuns eyes. "You have your mothers eyes... protect your mate. I'll hold this dragon off." Beau told Banshun who nodded and dashed off with Boonoo on his back.

Beau and Carzon circled eachother predatorly. "So, the pitiful dragon of legend steps forward again... lets see if you have what it takes to stop me." Carzon hissed. "I will stop you Carzon." Beau snarled. Carzon made the first move, he dashed forward and used his tail to trip Beau and on his way down, used his paw to smash Beau in the gut and send him into the wall. "Weak..." Carzon hissed. Beau jumped right back up. And used his mag stream and pulled Carzon close. "Weak eh?" Beau said as he used his tail to smash Carzon and send him through the wall. "Whos weak now?!" Beau roared "I believe that would be you." Carzon said as he appeared from the roof. "Wha?!" Beau said in shock as several carzons began appearing. "I have a gear on me the can make me multply, more or less like clones. The only way to destory them is to destory me, which you'll never find me! MY CLONES KILL THE DRAGON OF LEGEND!!" Carzons roared as they all went at Beau. He put up a vilant fight, mag bursting and using his claws and tail to bash the clones back, but they kept up until Beau was bleeding, scarred and bruised. Beau panted heavily as he was seriously injured... his breathing was not normal now. "You see... not even you can stop me... FINISH HIM!!" Carzon roared as one dashed to do the finishing blow. "Is... this... the.. end?" Beau thought weakly...


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The True Carzon Revealled

Beau was thrown through the wall and his body smashed onto the ground..... Beau could hardly keep his eyes opened......... his legs are broken and his ribs were cracked...... his body stinged with extreme pain. He lost concenious from the pain. The clone charged to finish the job. Suddenly the clone was completely destoried. "WHAT?!" Carzon roared. Alex stood there.... Banshun and Boonoo behind him. "Dad! I'll hunt down the true Carzon with Boonoo, while you protect Beau and stop these clones!" Banshun said as both him and Boonoo dashed out. "Banshun! Be careful!" Alex exclaimed and Banshun nodded.

As Banshun and Boonoo ran... a dark star watched them from a distance. "So... those are the 2 who will help bring my end...... but furthermore..... they'll be my rebirth...... hehehe.... HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" The star laughed as it teleported.

"FINALLY!! THERE IT IS!!" Banshun roared as they came to a cave teeming with evil. "I'm... scared Banshun....." Boonoo said... "We have to do this! If we don't stop him... he'll try and kill you and me again......" Banshun said.. Boonoo glared. "Not in my life time!" She hissed "Lets do this!" She hissed as they both entered the cave.

They looked around and saw it was like a giant dungeon. "Dang it! This place is huge!" Banshun said. "I know...... do you think its like this because of the gear he stole from Alex?" Boonoo asked. "Maybe.... Dad did say that the gear he once had, has alot of powers that the original dragon of legend handed down to him to guard...... the original dragon of legend and Alex had a major friendship... they were family to eachother.... but when the demon wars happened..... the original dragon of legend died in his arms.... and thats when he used his powers as a dragon fully for the first time..." Banshun explained... "Wow.... quite the past for a human." Boonoo said. "Hes not a normal human.... you can sense auras right?" Banshun asked Boonoo. "Yea, why?" She asked. "Have you tried sensing dads aura?" Banshun asked. "Yes..... its wierd... I can sense a human aura..... but its mixed..... with a dragon aura.... its freaky if you ask me." Boonoo said. "And why does everyone call Alex a half-breed?" Boonoo asked. "Its because he is. His father was dragon and his mom was human.... its a long story.... but we don't got time to dwindle with the past.... we got a dragon to defeat!" Banshun said and Boonoo nodded. "Yes we do! Now lets go!" Boonoo exclaimed and the both of them headed into the dungeon that laid before them. They had to solve very confusing puzzles and avoid dangerous traps..... but they finally came to the huge red door. "Hes in here isn't he?" Boonoo asked "Yes... this is it boonoo.... our final showdown against Carzon." Banshun said.... as the door slowly opened. They both entered and saw Carzon sitting on a huge bed... covered in blood. "So... you have finally come to see the real me." Carzon said... Carzon looked alot different then the clones. Blood had soaked onto his scales causing his scales to shine red. His legs had spikes on the knee caps. His tail was like a giant bowling ball but it was covered in spikes. His eyes were a deep blood red colour while several spikes were coming out of his back. He was 2 times the size of Abandonn. Ever paw step he took made the ground around him shake. "So.... are you coming after me whelps?" Carzon asked as he saw fear in both of Boonoo and Banshuns eyes. "As I expected...... I'll quickly finish you off so you won't have to suffer a very gruesome death." Carzon sighed. Banshun shook his head and hissed. "So.... you have decided to step the courage up again?" Carzon asked. Boonoo went wide eye at Banshun. *Are you crazy?! Hes bigger then us! He could kill us in a second!* Boonoo telepathicly told Banshun *And if he does..... what difference will it make?! Beau will die! Millions of innocent dragons and humans will die! I won't stand by while this tyrant kills and kills! We have to fight him!* Banshun telepathicly responded..... his resolve was unchangeable. *......Fine, but I am fighting beside you. I won't stand back and watch my mate get killed!* Boonoo telepathicly responded and hissed, baring her fangs and claws ready for combat. "Well..... now that you 2 are done, let us fight shall we? But first, we need some more room!" Carzon said as he roared loud and one of the gears began glowing...... a beam came out of the gear as the place began to explode. Both Boonoo and Banshun evacuted the place. They looked and saw the whole cavern exploded and turn into nothininess. "So.... now are you ready to fight pups?" Carzon hissed, as he bared his fangs and claws and spikes. "Lets do this!" Banshun hissed as Boonoo nodded her head.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The Return Of The Demon

Banshun backflipped with boonoo as a huge claw swiped at them. 'We won't be getting dads help on this, we need to stop him now!' He thought as Carzons huge spike tail nearly smashed into Banshuns side. But luckly he jumped back and dodged it. 'One hit from those and I am done for!' He thought, as the tail nearly hit him again as Boonoo was mircaliously dodging Carzons mag bursts and claws. Banshun then jumped onto Carzons tail and ran up it. He finally was on the back of Carzons head, with one swipe he slashed Carzons eyes. "AGH!!!!!!!!!!!" Carzon screeched as he turned his attention to Banshun. He mag grabbed him and began smashing him against the wall. "UGH!!!" Banshun screamed in pain as he was thrown into the wall.... his body smashed onto the ground and was lifeless. "BANNY?!" Boonoo screamed as a claw smashed into her and sent her into the wall and beside Banshun. She weakly got up and limped over to Banshuns body shaking it. "You pups have no chance at stopping me." Carzon laughed. Tears came to boonoos eyes.. "no......." She said...... she shook Banshun some more.. "Please...... breath.... open your eyes...." She said as she shook him some more... finaly... banshun was breathing again... but he couldn't open his eyes or move. 'Thank god.....' She thought in relief.... she turned to Carzon and hissed. "Still have the courage to stand against me eh? How about I finish you now!" He roared as mag enegry smashed into Boonoo and made her smash into the wall. "UGHHH!!!" She screeched in pain as she was beside Banshun now.... in the same state he was. "Weak... as always..... its time I finished you both off..." Carzon said as he walked slowly up to them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehehehe

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?" Carzon said as he looked up and saw a black star floating in the air. Carzon sensed an huge amount of dark enegry coming from this star.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehehehe..... it figures..... the one to gloat would be the one to revive me........ you dragons are just as foolish as you were 3000 years ago

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who are you?!" Carzon roared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I? I was known as a different name but was long forgotten.... you can call me Kraton...(Pronouncation Cray - Tun) My power is stronger then that of the half-breed, and since he has a connection to you..... its time I made him suffer like he did when the original dragon of legend died in his arms during the demon wars.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?!" Carzon roared. 'No! It can't be! He should be dead! Alex told me that Kraton was slayed when the last demons were killed! In the war... he was the one that slayed them after them killing the original dragon of legend!' Carzon thought.... he knew that if the demon released its full powers here....it could easily kill him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Or... better yet... how I about I finish the job you started...... that'll make Alex suffer more then you killing them...... hehehe.... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An negative enegry began flowing around the star. 'No!' Carzon thought..... he has to make a choice now........ save them.... or save his own hide..........

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DIE INSECTS!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The beam fired..... and blood splattered onto the walls......

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!


	22. Home Issues

I am sorry for not updating in awhile, alot of stuff has been happening in r/l but I will be bringing the final chapters for this story. Also! There is a new story in the works for me. I have gotten approval from a certain user to make the character I wanted. The story will be made shortly and the chapters will start coming in like white on rice! STAY TUNED!


End file.
